The Moon and The Sun
by MeganIsN'tHeRe
Summary: They had only met each other in their dreams. One was the Moon Princess, the other was the Sun Prince. How will their love survive when reality crashes down on them in the form of arranged marriage? [Sun/Moon AU] [One-shot]


**[An AU set around medieval times]**

* * *

His fingers traced hers slowly. Their gazes were constantly locked onto one another. Although their dreams never lasted long, they treasured every moment like it was their last. Her mouth opened to say something, but she hesitated slightly. She had so much to say to him, however, the words never seemed to leave her mouth. She didn't want to break the silence as the serene atmosphere enveloped them.

Breaking eye contact with him, she gazed into the horizon. The thin fog had begun to disperse as a new day was beginning. Even though she was told many times that a new day meant a fresh start, she couldn't help but disagree. A new day meant being separated from him. It was arduous.

As the first few rays of sunlight pierced the area around them, she felt herself getting lighter. It was the end of her dream. The last thing she remembered was soft lips capturing hers as they tried to make every short second last a lifetime.

* * *

"Princess Misaki?" A voice coaxed her out of her slumber.

"Good morning," Misaki murmured, the morning was far from good.

As her vision cleared, she could make out the face of Satsuki, her personal maid. Satsuki opened Misaki's wardrobe and prepared an outfit for the day.

Satsuki cleared her throat to get Misaki's attention, "After breakfast this morning, you have a ballroom dancing lesson with Aoi and then King Ayuzawa wants to see you,"

Misaki wiped her eyes, "Okay. Do you know why father wants to see me?" she adjusted herself to get off of the bed, "Also, what is with the dancing lesson?"

Satsuki helped Misaki dress, "Well, I am unsure about your father, however, the Sun Kingdom is holding a ball for the first time in over one-hundred years." Satsuki then went into the adjoining bathroom to get a bowl of water for Misaki to wash her face in, "It is an important event for the kingdom as it will be the first time that the Sun and Moon families will meet,"

Misaki nodded in understanding, "When is the ball?"

"One week from now," Satsuki confirmed, "Which is why we need to make sure your dancing is up to scratch and that a dress is prepared,"

Misaki groaned, "That means dress fittings doesn't it?"

Satsuki merely giggled and carried on with her work.

* * *

"Although your dancing skills are still dreadful, at least you didn't fall over," Aoi ranted.

Misaki frowned, "I think I did adequately today,"

"Yeah to your low standards you did, but not to mine!" Aoi retorted.

Before Misaki could defend herself again, a maid knocked on the door and then entered.

"Your majesty, the King requests to see you now," she spoke.

Misaki nodded and thanked Aoi. She followed the maid to her father's library. Upon reaching the door the maid rapped on it and announced Misaki's arrival.

"Good afternoon father," Misaki greeted as she sat across from him.

Her father, Sakuya, greeted her back with a smile. A maid appeared and poured them both a cup of tea before retiring again.

"Have you heard about the upcoming ball in the Sun Kingdom?" he asked.

Misaki nodded as she sipped her tea, "Yes, Satsuki mentioned it this morning,"

"Well, the Sun family have a son. He is about a year older than you I believe,"

Misaki stared at her father. Unsure what to say.

Sakuya continued, "The current king of the Sun Kingdom and I have been exchanging letters these past few months leading up to the ball. I would like you to meet his son and if all goes well we can begin to arrange a marriage-"

"A marriage?" Misaki exclaimed, "What if I don't want to?"

Her father sighed and looked at her sternly, "If you want to become a good ruler, then marrying someone of royal status will ensure peace between the kingdoms in the future. If the marriage does not go well, then the safety of our people will be at risk. I know that you put the wellbeing of our people first,"

Misaki stood up, she was furious, but she would rather vent somewhere else, "As you wish father, If you would excuse me..."

Although the meeting with her father was fairly short-lived, Misaki felt like she was confined in there for hours. She couldn't marry another man. Her heart had already belonged to someone. She bustled down the endless halls until she appeared in front of her door.

Misaki spent the afternoon in her room reading. Much to Misaki's dismay, her thoughts kept drifting to a certain man she had been meeting in her dreams.

This had all started around a year ago. When Misaki turned 18, she met a man in her dreams. He was beyond attractive. His golden hair was as soft as cotton. His eyes were emeralds. His aura was gentle and soft, yet he was a mischievous man. He would often tease her and leave her feeling frustrated. She knew his real name, but they had both decided to not talk about their personal lives. Their dreams were a place where the pressure of real life didn't disturb them. During the course of the year, they both gradually started falling for each other. She could remember the surprised look on his face when she first said that she loved him. His eyes had widened and his face gleamed. She was hopelessly in love with him and she was sure that he was hopelessly in love with her.

Misaki skipped dinner. She didn't want to confront her father for the rest of the day. Satsuki had generously brought some fruits and slices of bread up to her room as Misaki continued to flick through the endless about of books in her room.

The evenings were always cool. Misaki always spent her evenings sitting on the balcony simply looking at the small villages. Fairy lights hung around the streets, but the lights looked like minuscule ants to her. She decided that she would go to sleep. She wanted to see him. She needed to see him. Even though they promised not to talk about their personal lives, Misaki had to tell him. Her heart would shatter in the process, but she couldn't betray his feelings.

Misaki got dressed in her nightgown and washed her face again. After closing and securing all of the windows and doors, she lay in bed until she slept.

* * *

"Takumi!" Misaki yelled out to the man standing there waiting for her,

Takumi turned around and his eyes lit up with joy, "Misaki," he walked up to her.

They both embraced each other and held each other close. Misaki felt soothed, but suddenly, as if she was struck by lightning, the occurrences of the day flooded back to her. She felt overwhelmed. She didn't want to leave Takumi and marry the Sun Prince. She wanted to stay here forever and not leave her dreams. Unable to control her emotions, tears started to run down her face.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Takumi questioned, he knelt down and dried the tears.

Misaki closed her eyes and tried to control her emotions, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be weak like this. I'm okay now,"

Takumi looked at her, he was concerned. He had never seen her break down like this. However, Takumi was also faced with problems.

 **[FLASHBACK START]**

 _Takumi paced down the halls of the castle. He didn't have anything he particularly wanted to do so he decided to walk around and see if anything would interest him. Disrupting him from his peaceful walk was a flustered maid._

 _"Your majesty, the King requests to see you immediately," she stuttered._

 _Takumi sighed and decided to make his way to his father's office. Upon arrival, he knocked on the door and entered. Takumi's father, Yuu, was sat at his desk. He got on well with his father and they spoke often about politics and the history of the kingdom. Over time this made Takumi bolder in dealing with the affairs of the kingdom._

 _"You wanted to talk to me, father?" Takumi spoke up as he wandered to the window to look out at the view._

 _"Yes," Yuu sounded hesitant, Takumi didn't miss it, "It's about marriage,"_

 _Takumi looked at his father with an unreadable expression, "Marriage? What about it?"_

 _"Well, I have arranged with the king of the Moon Kingdom to meet his daughter at the ball next week. I am hoping that an engagement will be a result of your meeting. The marriage strengthens the bond between the Sun and Moon Kingdoms. I hope you agree with me that it is important," Yuu arranged some pieces of paper on a cabinet as he stood next to his son._

 _Takumi continued to gaze at nothing, "Yes father..." Takumi cleared his throat, "If you would excuse me though,"_

 _He walked out of the office in a haste as he made his way back to the room. A million thoughts were racing through his head. What was this girl like? Would he hate her? What about Misaki?_

 _Misaki..._

 _Takumi's heart dropped a million feet. He didn't want to leave Misaki. He was madly in love with her. He concluded to himself that he would have to tell her tonight in his dreams._

 _His dreams were always filled with love. However tonight, it would be filled with sorrow. It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Takumi comforted the girl in his arms. After she had stopped weeping she looked up at him. Her eyes looked empty and flat, nothing like the last time he saw her.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" He tried to convince her to tell him what was wrong, but she was averse.

"I don't want to break our promise of not talking about our real lives," Misaki looked at the floor.

Takumi rubbed her shoulder, "You don't have to tell me about your life, just tell me what's making you sad specifically,"

Misaki frowned, "I'm so sorry Takumi," she sighed out loud, "I had a meeting with my father today and he said that I'm going to get married to someone,"

Takumi froze. It was extremely strange that this had happened to her too, "Well... My father also had a talk with me today. He said I would be marrying someone too,"

Misaki looked heartbroken, "Takumi I can't see you anymore. I can't love you anymore! I feel bad about this, about everything. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I tried to say no, but he convinced me otherwise. I have to do it. I'm so sorry!" Misaki burst out crying again, a mixture of anguish and outrage was evident on her face.

Takumi didn't know what to say. She was right. They couldn't keep seeing each other, "I'm sorry too, Misaki."

They both stood there in silence. The tension could slice a wall.

Misaki spoke first, "I'm going to go and clear my head," she pondered for a second, "I think this is the last time we will ever meet."

"Let me kiss you once more," Takumi blurted out, "Please, just one more time,"

Misaki looked down at her feet then back up at him, "Okay,"

Their arms were wrapped around each other for the last time. His lips touched hers softly as they bid each other goodbye for the last time.

* * *

 **TIMESKIP-[ONE WEEK LATER]**

The week had been sluggish and unpleasant. Everyone in the castle had noticed the change in Misaki's behaviour. She was more downcast. Her father tried to talk to her, but she simply ignored him. She didn't even open up about her problems to Satsuki. Satsuki, however, tried to make sure that Misaki was eating well and getting sleep. If she didn't want to open up at the moment it was okay.

It was the day of the Sun Kingdom's ball. The journey would take several hours, so Misaki was getting ready in the late morning. Satsuki washed her hair and dried it. Other maids came in and helped put the dress on Misaki. She didn't utter a word. The dress was a midnight blue. It was delicate cotton. However, the waist of the dress was a silky velvet. It was comfortable, unlike some of the dresses Misaki had worn before. The bottom of the dress was decorated with petite crystals that glimmered when the light shone on them. Misaki had never worn something so beautiful, but the Sun Kingdom's ball was no small party.

It had been centuries since the Sun and Moon Kingdom's had even met each other. There were many rumours that the ruling kings at the time had a huge fall our that resulted in a war. Whilst the war was well documented in books, the causes of the war were unclear. Misaki knew her history well, but she didn't research into the current family of the Sun Kingdom. She would meet them anyway.

Her marriage with the Sun Kingdom's prince suddenly entered her mind. What was he like? She had heard many stories about cruel husbands that would hit their wives or see them as some possession. Misaki couldn't even imagine living like that. She would have thought that the prince has at least some sense in his mind not to do that. Her thoughts all of a sudden drifted to Takumi. Misaki did not meet Takumi in any of her dreams since their parting. She woke up crying that morning. Satsuki tried to persuade her to talk about it, but Misaki stayed quiet. The whole week was spent thinking of Takumi. What would life be like if they were not forced to marry? Misaki knew nothing else about him except his name and what he looked like.

Misaki looked in the mirror one last time. She now noticed that her hair was left down. Her curls reached down to her lower back. A glittery headpiece was placed on the top. Her shoes were also a velvety blue. The heels were small since Misaki had protested many times to her father about wearing the things.

Misaki sighed, it was time for the ball, time to meet the prince, but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

The carriage ride was quiet. It wasn't tense, but it was a rather serene reticent. Her father gave her a trusting nod. Misaki smiled slightly at her father as she continued to look out of the window. It was nearing the evening and the coachman had announced that they were only two miles away from the castle. Upon arrival in the kingdom, Misaki could see how vast the forests were. They coated the landscape and framed the small houses. The streets were gaily lit and the lamps glistened. People were busy closing their businesses and preparing for the evening. Children ran down the avenues as they played chase. The kingdom's villages seemed to be thriving and harmonious.

The castle was a light grey. It towered over the little carriage. Torches led the way up to the entrance of the castle. When the carriage reached the stairs, a butler opened the door and helped Misaki out, not that she needed it.

"Welcome your majesties," a butler said as he bowed, "Welcome to the Sun Kingdom. The King is over in the East Wing. He is anticipating your arrival."

Misaki followed her father to the East Wing. Everything was over the top extravagant. Diamond chandeliers, glimmering mirrors, the bustle of people made the room explode. The floors were paved with marble and Misaki could feel her heels click on it. Misaki had been to many parties before, but this was the first party that had amazed her.

"Welcome! Welcome, Sakuya!" Yuu, the King of the Sun Kingdom said he directed the maid to give both Sakuya and Misaki a drink.

"I must say, Yuu, this party is absolutely prodigious!" Sakuya said with a chuckle.

"Hello dear, you must be Princess Misaki!" Yuu said with a warm smile.

Misaki smiled and curtsied, "Yes, your majesty,"

Yuu let out a small laugh, "No need to be so formal dear, go and enjoy yourself! You might run into my son."

Misaki nodded and smiled again, she then proceeded to make her way back to the main ballroom. It was filled with many nobles from all over the kingdom. Many of them recognized Misaki and made small talk with her. She gradually made her way through the ballroom. She occasionally accepted dances from some of the men that approached her, but she did reject many of them. She thought that dancing would speed up time, so she could go home and just keep to herself. She felt as if her personality tonight was all too fake.

It happened all of a sudden. She saw a wisp of blonde hair. It looked exactly like his. His blonde hair. He stood out in the room as not many of the guests had blonde locks. She continued to eye him. Then they made eye contact. Emerald green eyes. Just like his. Exactly like his.

Misaki shook her head and made her way to the balcony. The warmth of the room was making her see stupid things. Stepping onto the empty balcony, she walked to the edge and looked at the view. The stars had made their appearance and encircled the moon.

"Excuse me?" A voice shook Misaki.

She turned around and was met face to face with him.

"T- Takumi?" Misaki exclaimed,

Takumi looked straight at her, "Misaki..." He whispered.

Misaki couldn't believe it. He was alive and real. Right in front of her. Her hands started to tremble, "Is it really you?" she asked hesitantly,

Takumi chuckled, "It is me. Misaki I've missed you so much,"

"Y-you idiot!" Misaki sobbed.

Even Takumi's eyes had begun to water. It wasn't every day that you fell in love with a girl in your dreams to then find out she was at the party your family was hosting. Takumi had a look at her. Misaki's hair cascaded down to her back as if it were a waterfall. Her eyes were a ravishing amber, enticing him. He noticed her trembling hands and he held them. It felt different in real life rather than in the dreams. Her skin was soft, whereas in his dreams he couldn't describe the texture of her hands.

They hugged for the first time in a week. To Misaki, she had felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

Takumi whispered in Misaki's ear, "How about we re-introduce ourselves. Let us tell each other who we really are,"

Misaki's heart was pounding, "Mum, I'm Misaki Ayuzawa. I'm the Moon Kingdom's Princess..."

She felt apprehensive as she could see Takumi's eyes widen, "The Moon Kingdom's Princess?"

Misaki looked away from him, "What about you?"

Takumi cleared his throat, "I'm Takumi Walker. The Sun Kingdom's Prince."

Misaki gasped, "I'm meant to be marrying you?!"

After realizing what she said her hand covered her mouth, she blushed and averted her eyes.

"It seems so, Misaki," Takumi smirked.

"D-don't be so blunt!" She exclaimed.

"My lovely Moon Princess," he whispered as he bent down to kiss her.

The kiss meant a lot to her. She now knew that he wouldn't leave her. That he would stay beside her forever. That he loved her with all of his heart.

For the next hour, the two of them sat on the balcony just talking about their lives. Misaki was glad that she attended the party, not that she had a choice though.

"Ah, Misaki, it seems that you have already met the Prince," Sakuya said as he approached the two, Yuu was not far behind.

"Yes, father. He is awfully charming. I think we may get along well," Misaki replied as she looked up at Takumi who winked at her.

"Ah, it would be wonderful if the marriage went ahead!" Sakuya proceeded,

"Father!" Misaki scolded,

Takumi laughed and placed his hand on Misaki's shoulder, "Yes, marriage would be delightful."

Misaki's face turned tomato red.

* * *

Two years later the Sun and Moon kingdoms celebrated. They celebrated the start of peace. They celebrated the joining of the two kingdoms. However, more importantly, they celebrated the marriage between the Prince and Princess.

They met each other in their dreams. Dreams where reality didn't affect them. Dreams that opened up their hearts. They loved each other in their dreams. They loved each other out of their dreams.

They learnt to rejoice

They learnt how it felt to be heartbroken.

But more importantly, they learnt how to love.

* * *

 **Woah finally finished. I got a prompt for this online after looking around for a few hours. Not too pleased with the ending, but nothing was coming to my head. I might edit the ending if I suddenly have some idea float into my head. Reviews would be nice. I sort of tried a new writing style, I think it turned out decent overall so!**

 **~Megan**


End file.
